Talent Show
by Icyfeather12
Summary: -SONG-ONE-SHOT Hikaru writes a song for the talent show. Is it his only intention to win the Talent Show or something...else  HikaHaru  Please Reveiw!


**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or The Maine's If Only I Had the Heart**

It was the first year of Ouran's talent show. Kaoru had convinced Hikaru to confess to Haruhi, but Hikaru wanted to do it by song and Kaoru can't resist his puppy dog look.

"So Haruhi are you going to the talent show?" Kaoru asked while Hikaru was in bathroom. "Hn? Oh yeah I'm going…why?" Haruhi asked cautiously. Kaoru shrugged "Eh just wondering…" Haruhi looked at him before sighing and returning to her book.

Hikaru sighed slumped over the bathroom's sink glaring down at the paper in front of him. "ARGH! Why is writing a song so hard!" he cried out in frustration before crumbling the paper and throwing it out the bathroom.

Hikaru groaned and let his face fall into the sink. He glanced up at his reflection and suddenly grinned "I GOT IT!" he giggled like a school girl and grabbed a pencil and looked down at the sink. "Uh…where'd the paper go?"

Talent Show

Haruhi sighed as she managed to find a seat in the middle row. Apparently everyone had wanted to see the show the Hitachiin twins were going to perform. She had missed almost all of the performances getting there and she was glad she had made it in time to see Hikaru and Kaoru. Slowly the curtains parted and revealed Hikaru at the microphone with a guitar with Kaoru at the drums behind him.

Hikaru looked at Haruhi for a moment before closing his eyes and began.

**Hikaru: ****I fell asleep last night. **

**Kaoru: (I fell asleep last night.)  
Hikaru: But I woke up too late **

**Kaoru: (I woke up to late)  
Hikaru: And everything I loved,  
I began to hate.**Haruhi's eyes widened she had no idea Hikaru was a good singer!

Hikaru opened his eyes more confident now

**Hikaru: I know I sound repetitive,  
Cause I'm repeating myself.  
And I'm competitive,  
I want you all by yourself.  
And that alone is just the problem,  
I've got these woes,  
And I just can't solve them.  
If I could gather up the nerve,  
I'd put my feelings into words.  
And if I weren't so young, or stupid, or restless,  
I might be able to just soon forget this.  
Just forget this. **

**Kaoru:(just forget this, just forget this)**

Hikaru: Please just forget me,  
When I'm out all alone on the east coast.  
And please don't forgive me,  
When you're home all alone and you need me most.

**Kaoru: (oh when you need me the most, yeah when you need me the most)**

Hikaru: Oh if I only had the heart,  
To find out exactly who you are,  
You know I'd try now.  
But it's just fine,  
No you can't save me,  
It's no fault but mine,  
Please just blame me.  
If I could gather up the nerve,  
I'd put my feelings into words.  
And if I weren't so young, or stupid, or restless,  
I might be able to just soon forget this.  
Just forget this.

**Kaoru: (just forget this, just forget this)**

Hikaru: Please just forget me,  
When I'm out all alone on the east coast.  
Please don't forgive me,  
When your home all alone and you need me the most

**Kaoru: (oh when you need me the most, yeah when you need me the most)**

[Repeat 6x]  
Hikaru & Kaoru: Oh if I/he only had the heart.

Hikaru: Please just forget me,  
When I'm out all alone on the east coast.  
And please don't forget me,  
When your home all alone and you need me the most

Haruhi was taken aback but clapped along with the crowd. Hikaru was staring at her…..No she was imagining things, but was she? Hikaru gave a small smile and bowed taking the guitar with him and Kaoru tailing behind him he left the stage.

An Hour Later

Haruhi was sitting in the classroom repeating Hikaru's song in her head. The door opened slowly and Hikaru walked in. "h...Haruhi?" Haruhi jumped and her eyes snapped open. Hikaru was standing in front of her desk.

"Oh Hikaru…." Haruhi started. "Uh I have something to…you know tell you….?" Hikaru stuttered. Haruhi looked at him confused "What is it?" Hikaru blushed "Tesongwafoyu.." he muttered. "What?" Haruhi leaned in closer "Tesongwafoyu" he muttered slightly louder. "What?" asked Haruhi glowing slightly impatient "The song…" Hikaru started "What about the song!" Haruhi asked exasperated. "THE SONG WAS FOR YOU!" Hikaru snapped Haruhi's eyes widened slightly. Hikaru paled and he shut his eyes and ran out of the room.

Haruhi just sat there shock evident on her face. Everything settled down inside of her and her eyes grew wider. "Hikaru..." she whispered. Haruhi stood up from her desk and dashed out of the room. Everything was blurry as she dashed through the halls opening all the doors she could "Hikaru!" she shouted into every room.

Haruhi came to a stop in front of History 3-A panting she opened the door. Hikaru sat there his face buried in his hands. Haruhi walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hikaru?" she muttered "What?" he croaked in response.

Haruhi sat beside him rubbing his back softly. " If only I had the heart to tell you I love you.."


End file.
